


I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you.

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Spring was in the air and a certain archangel's thoughts naturally turned to love. And gardening.He had found a nice spot, and now, with the help of Sam he would make it bloom.But the flowers weren‘t the only thing blossoming.





	I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the May 2019 prompts of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge.  
> I think I used all of the prompts. They were so cute!  
> Hope you enjoy!

The song prompt for his was [‘Falling in love at a coffeeshop’ by Landon Pigg](https://youtu.be/qyTwC3CbcxU)

 

Sniffing the air, Gabriel smiled. Even though the wind was still chilly, and grey clouds darkened the sky, he could smell spring on the currents of the air.  
“Hello, brother.”  
Without turning, Gabriel answered the grumbled greeting. “Morning Cassie-bean,” he smiled. “Not a morning person?”  
Castiel, his baby brother, stepped next to him and shot him a cerulean glare. “You know we don’t sleep, Gabriel,” he groused. “Why are you so chipper?”  
His golden eyes twinkling, Gabriel twirled on the spot.  
They were standing outside the underground lair the Winchesters called ‘the Bunker’, and the wind wafting though the still bare treetops played with Gabriel’s caramel locks.  
“Don’t you smell it, Castiel?” he wondered. “Spring! Season of growth, of returning warmth and sunshine, and of love.” He drew out that last word lewdly and waggled his eyebrows.  
His brother didn’t seem impressed. “Seriously, brother?” Castiel mumbled and turned around to go back inside. “Sourpuss!” Gabriel yelled at his retreating back.

“Hey Gabe.”  
Gabriel turned from where he’d been eyeing a flat piece of land, just behind the Bunker.  
“My favourite Winchester!” he chimed.  
Sam chuckled. “Sure,” he said with a smirk. “That’s why you tortured me for over a hundred days. I’m buying it.”  
The tone of his voice was teasing, but Gabriel sobered a bit. “You know I didn’t really want to hurt you, Sammoose,” he plead. Sam’s smile grew. “I know, Gabe,” he answered calmly. “And _you_ know I forgave you ages ago. So,” he changed the subject. “What’re you up to?”  
Gabriel sighed as he turned from Sam back to the bit of forrest he had been studying.  
“I want to plant a garden, Sam. You know. Flowers and shit.”  
Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “A garden,” he reiterated. “You’re a fierce Archangel. Heaven’s most powerful weapon, and you want to plant a garden.”  
Gabriel smacked him softly on the butt. “Shut up. Don’t mock me.”  
A soft smile graced the human’s mouth, popping up a dimple.  
Gabriel sighed. He loved dimples.

“I’m not mocking you, Gabe,” Sam said, voice gentle. “I’d love to have a garden. I like flowers and maybe a bit of a vegetable patch… save a bit of money on produce.”  
Gabriel gaped at him. “You’re joking.”  
“Wanna bet,” Sam quipped, “Trickster?” His eyes were a joyous, yellowish brown centre, surrounded by green-blue. Gabriel chuckled. “With you? Any time. What are the stakes?”  
Sam chuckled too. “I’m gonna help you anyway, Gabe. No stakes, no bet.”  
He straightened and surveyed the patch of land Gabriel had picked. “First things first. We need to clear this lot.”  
Gabriel smirked. “No problemo!” he grinned and snapped.  
About an acre of ground was cleared of all brush and trees, leaving tillable soil.  
Sam shoved him. “That’s cheating, Gabriel. Let’s do the rest the human way.”  
Gabriel smirked at that. “If you say so.”

**"We've got shovels, gloves, a tarp. Everything we need to get this garden started."** Sam said, checking his list. **"All we need now is a store employee who doesn't think you're a murderer."** Gabriel grinned back at him. Sam chuckled and ruffled Gabriel’s hair. “Don’t worry, angel,” he hummed. “They know us here.” He pushed their cart to the register. The teenaged boy looked up as they approached and his face lit up in a warm smile. “Sam!” he called, lifting up his hand in request for a high-five. “Long time no see!”  
Sam smiled back and accepted the gesture. His large hand slapped the teen’s. “Hey, Lucas,” he said. “How are you doing, buddy?” Lucas flipped his hair behind his ear. “We’re good, Sam. Better than good. New life and all.” He tugged on the plaid shirt that he wore over his company shirt. “Actually,” he started. He turned around and opened a door. “Hey mom! Come look who got blown in by a good wind.”  
A lady of approximately Sam’s age came out, tying her long, dark hair in a ponytail. “What is it, Lucas?” she groused, but Gabriel knew when she saw Sam. Her whole being lit up. “Oh my God! Sam Winchester! You’re ok!” She launched herself over the counter and hugged Sam tight. “I heard you’d died… and Dean?” Her eyes sought out Gabriel, and her face fell a little. “Not with me now, but he’s fine. Reports of our deaths have been… wrong. Thankfully. Andrea, Lucas, this is my friend, Gabriel. Gabriel, Andrea and Lucas Barr.”

Gabriel gaped at the pair. “Barr? As in Andrea and Lucas from ‘Dead in the water’?”  
Sam’s head snapped around. “You what?” he demanded to know. “Yeah,” Gabriel clarified. “I thought I should keep up with the...” his voice bled out at seeing Sam’s face. “News,” he amended quickly. “Anyhoo, I’m flattered you say I’m your friend.” Andrea backed away a bit, trying to shield her son. “He isn’t?” she asked, warily eyeing him up.  
“He _is_ ,” Sam emphasised. “He made a mistake, years ago, and he still doesn’t think I forgave him.” He levelled a stare at Gabriel, who liked his lips. “Well, you know my family, Sammich,” was his reply. “They tend to hold grudges a long ass time.” Sam nodded grimly. “I know. But I don’t, so shut up about it.”  
Andrea relaxed at their banter and eyed their cart. “Oh! That’s a lot of supplies. Going gardening, I see?”  
Sam grinned. “Yeah. Gabe was getting restless, and wanted to plant a garden. I knew you’d relocated here in Paradise and started this gardening centre. So, here we are.”

Gabriel sniggered at the name of the town, but kept his mouth shut about Sam keeping an eye on the Barrs. It was cute and endearing to know he cared enough to keep tabs on them, even after more than a decade.  
Andrea’s eyes shot from Sam to Gabriel and back. “That is so sweet, you helping your… friend. So, you retired from your other… job?”  
Gabriel tried to remember if his father had written anything about her having trouble processing thoughts.  
Sam just chuckled, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Nah. We just found a home-base from where we can operate. Gabriel is going to plant us our new back yard.” Andrea smiled softly. “That’s so nice. Well, Lucas will take care of you. I gotta go, take care of business, you know.” She hugged Sam, winked at Gabriel and disappeared again.  
Lucas hummed and started scanning items, his eyes twinkling. “So Gabriel knows you and Dean for who you are,” he assessed. Sam nodded. “Yeah, and his brother Cas too. They’re great!”  
Lucas let his eyes flit across the aisles. “And Cas is?” he angled. Sam laughed lightheartedly. “At home, with Dean. They’re looking into something in Lakeport, South Dakota.”  
Lucas smiled at that. “Awesome. Well, that’ll be $350 please. And tell Dean I said Hi, and that Zeppelin still rocks.”  
Sam pulled out his wallet and paid. “Will do. Bye Lucas!”  
Lucas waved them off. “Bye guys! See ya!”

The garden was blooming. Literally. Lilies of the valley, crocuses, daffodils and hyacinths blossomed, and withered, only to make way for pansies, lavender, dahlias and sunflowers. Gabriel’s favourite were the lilac coloured roses. They smelled so sweet, and their colour was tender and yet vibrant. He was standing at the arch they had made and sighed. Somehow their rare colour and equally rare smell made him think of Sam. He turned around, watching the giant Moose of a guy rooting around in the dirt, weeding, his hair tied in a ponytail.  
He was humming softly, and it took Gabriel a while recognise the tune.

**“I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.  
** **Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.**  
**I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down,**  
**I wanna come too…**  
**I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.”**

Gabriel softly snapped his fingers and some of his roses found a new home in the flower-crown he was now wearing.  
He walked up to Sam and softly picked up where Sam had stopped.

“No one understands me quite like you do.  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me.”

Sam’s head snapped up, cheeks flaming. “Gabriel!” he breathed.  
Gabriel knelt next to him in the dirt. “Sam,” he said, his golden eyes searching Sam’s sunflower ones. “Call me a silly old Archangel, but… was that about me? Were you singing ‘Falling in love at a coffeeshop’ by Landon Pigg for _me_?”  
Sam let his eyes drop as his cheeks reddened further. “Maybe,” he conceded. Heart fluttering, Gabriel sighed. “Oh my Samshine. Why did you think I finished the verse?” Sunflower eyes looked up at him. “Because I feel the same for you, Sam.”  
Sam dropped his trowel, and his lips parted slightly, not daring to believe his ears.  
Gabriel smiled and softly pressed his lips to Sam’s.  
Surrounded by warm sunshine and the sweet scent of his lilac roses, Gabriel the Archangel finally found home.

 

 


End file.
